mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshiyuki Yoshida
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Japanese | height = | weight = | weightclass = 170 | reach = | style = Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= Albuquerque, New Mexico | team = Tokyo Yellow Mans Jackson's Submission Fighting | rank = 4th degree black belt in Judo | yearsactive = 2005–present MMA | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmadqwins = 1 | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = 2 | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = 2 | mmadqlosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | occupation = | university = Tokyo Gakugei University | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 12073 | footnotes = | updated = September 30, 2009 }} (born May 10, 1974) is a Japanese mixed martial artist competing in the welterweight division. A student of former Shooto competitor Noboru Asahi, he has competed in Shooto, Cage Force, and presently the UFC. On December 1, 2007, he became the first Cage Force welterweight tournament winner. Career In 2007, Yoshida was entered into a Cage Force welterweight tournament sponsored by the Worldwide Cage Network. In the opening round of the tournament, Yoshida defeated two-time interim Pancrase champion Katsuya Inoue by knockout. He went on to defeat Matt Cain in the quarterfinals and former Shooto champion Akira Kikuchi in the semi-finals of the tournament. In the finals, Yoshida defeated Dan Hardy by disqualification after being struck by a kick to the groin, becoming the first Cage Force welterweight tournament winner. Ultimate Fighting Championship After the tournament's closing, Yoshida was offered a contract with the Ultimate Fighting Championship. It was originally speculated that the winners of the Cage Force tournaments were to be selected to compete in the UFC's active roster. Yoshida made his debut in the UFC at UFC 84, choking The Ultimate Fighter 6 contestant Jon Koppenhaver unconscious by Anaconda choke submission. He was scheduled to meet Karo Parisyan in September at UFC 88 but Parisyan pulled out of the bout only two hours before the weigh-ins citing an injury. Yoshida then faced Josh Koscheck at UFC: Fight for the Troops on December 10, 2008, a fight which he lost by 1st round knockout. Unfortunately for Yoshida, the first knockout punch from Koscheck occurred with Yoshida's back against the cage, preventing Yoshida from falling down, allowing Koscheck to land another devastating haymaker on Yoshida's jaw, sending him crashing to the canvas in a motionless heap. UFC reported, "Yoshida, who remained on the canvas while being tended to by commission doctors, was removed from the Octagon on a stretcher as a precautionary measure. He was later treated and released from a local hospital for a concussion". Yoshida then fought Brandon Wolff at UFC 98: Evans vs. Machida on May 23, 2009 and won the bout by guillotine choke in the first round. Yoshida's most recent fight was against Anthony Johnson at UFC 104.Anthony Johnson vs. Yoshiyuki Yoshida slated for UFC 104 in Los Angeles The fight became a catchweight bout of 176 when Johnson missed weight by six pounds, Yoshida (weighed in at 170 lb) agreed to fight at catchweight. Yoshida lost by first round TKO. Yoshida is scheduled to face Mike Guymon on May 8, 2010 at UFC 113. Mixed martial arts record References and footnotes See also *List of male mixed martial artists External links * Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:1974 births ja:吉田善行